Ice
by Victorias Sparkles
Summary: Abe can't stop thinking about leaving Chibiusa in Tokyo, will he go back? Sequel to Meeting Again. Please R
1. Thinking

"Would you mind turning the pages?" Abe asked.

"Ummm, sure." A new girl replied, nervous.

"Ah, you must be Star." Liz said as she walked in.

"Yes I am." Star smiled.

"What are you?" Liz asked.

"Excuse me?" Star asked, confused.

"What powers do you have?" Liz shook her head.

"Oh. Ummmm...Ice and Water." Star said.

"Everyone seems to be out and doing stuff right now, so I guess you will have to wait a little while to get your room." Liz said.

"I'll show her." Abe said, although he could not stop thinking about leaving Chibimoon at Tokyo.

"Alright. See you guys later!" Liz smiled and ran off into the hallway.

"Okay." Star smiled.

Abe got out of the tank and grabbed a towel.

He picked up a picture of Chibimoon and him hugging, right after they saved him.

He smiled.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but who is she?" Star asked.

"Oh! Umm, her name is Chibiusa." Abe said.

"She is very pretty." Star said.

"Yes, the last time I saw her was two years ago." Abe sighed.

"Were you married?" Star asked.

"Oh no!" Abe said.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Star asked.

"No." Abe laughed, but inside he knew he was more then just "Friends" with Chibiusa.

"Involved in anyway at all?" Star asked.

"No. Just friends." Abe said.

"Then she won't mind if we had a date tonight?" Star smiled.

"I really don't date, sorry. Not after everyone dumping me." Abe sighed.

"Why would someone dump a nice guy like you?" Star asked.

"They thought I was a freak." He said.

"That's awful!" Star said.

"It's a little soon to ask me out, we just met." Abe said.

"I understand." She smiled.

Abe walked her down the hall and showed her what number her room was.

"Thanks, Abe!" She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Abe secretly wished Chibiusa would have done that to him before they left, but he guessed that she saw him as only a friend.

_I should go back to Tokyo. Maybe then I can tell her I love her...She wouldn't understand, because I am in fact a freak. _Abe sighed.

"Why so down, Abe?" Hellboy asked as he climbed back into the tank.

"Me? Down? Never." Abe sighed and swam off.

"Can't get away that fast." Hellboy said.

"You can tell me! We're like brothers, Abe!" Hellboy said, smiling.

"Okay then, let's go back to Tokyo." Abe said.


	2. Abe!

"Are you crazy!" Hellboy yelled.

"No. Are you?" Abe said.

"You told me you wouldn't say that anymore!" Hellboy screamed.

"It's not nice to lie to you." Abe said, sarcastically.

"Why you little!" Hellboy yelled.

"I'm not little." Abe said.

"It's not nice to lie to you." Hellboy said.

"Haha, very funny." Abe said.

"I have to go back, you just don't understand, do you?" Abe said, swimming off.

"Okay, Abe. I understand." Hellboy sighed.

Abe was taking by surprise, and felt something he had never felt before. Trust.

Abe pressed his hands against the glass.

"You do?" Abe asked.

"I do." Hellboy replied.

Abe's eyes got wide.

Later...

"You get out of the truck, you walk in, you go get her, we leave, Hellboy does nothing. Got it? End of disscussion." Hellboy said.

"Fine." Abe jumped out of the truck and walked up the steps.

He rang the doorbell.

A woman opened the door, she had blond hair.

"Ms. Tsukino, I need to talk to your grandaughter." Abe said.

"I don't have a grandaughter yet, we don't wan't any, sorry." She shut the door.

"I forgot that." Abe sighed.

He rang the door again.

She opened it.

"What do you want?" She asked, ticked off.

"Can I speak to your daughter?" Abe asked.

"Usagi!" She yelled.

"Yes, mom?" She came to the door.

"Can I see a girl named Chibiusa, please." Abe asked nicely.

"She is out with some friends, at the parlor down the street." Usagi said.

"Thanks!" Abe ran down the stairs and to the parlor.

"Wait! Who are you..." Usagi did not get a chance to say it.

He ran so fast that he almost passed out.

He saw her in the back. So he went in.

He walked to the back and stood there. He missed her so much, he did not even remember how beautiful she was.

She was laughing with some friends.

He just looked.

"Let me throw this out, I will be one minute, I promise!" She smiled and turned around and saw Abe standing there.

She dropped the glass and it broke.

"Abe..." She felt tears going down her face.


	3. Wake Up!

"I...I...I...I..." Chibiusa could not say anything else.

"I missed you too." Abe said.

"I spent two years trying not to cry or even think about you, and here you are." She said, holding back tears.

"I never would stop thinking about you." Abe said.

"Abe, i'm so sorry. I need you to leave. I can't have you in my life EVER again." She cried and ran off.

Abe could feel his heart break into a thousand peices, he felt what everyone told him was horrible and that might happen if he ever got involved with a human, he started having a panic attack and could not keep up with the thoughts in his head and heart. For once in his life, he was alone.

He started to shake and so he ran off and into the woods, trying to run away from his pain, but he knew it was not possible, all that he could think about was her. And he kept reliving the moment.

He fell to the ground. Clutching his chest and gasping for air, he realised that he respirator had broken.

He looked for water and saw a pond in the middle of the woods, could he make it there in time?

He was almost there and then passed out.

In the B.P.R.D...

Abe woke up in the hospital room.

"It's okay, Abe." Liz was holding his hand.

"We never left your side." Hellboy said.

"Your all we have left, we could never lose you." Liz said, smiling,

He wanted to wake up, he wanted it to be a dream.

"Abe, are you okay?" Liz asked.

"Why am I not in a tank?" Abe asked.

"They gave you another respirator." Hellboy replied.

Abe saw the whole room turn black.

He could not hear or see anyone.

He got up and realized he was standing on one rock, everything around was down. The only choice he had was to jump down.

He jumped, he felt himself falling so fast he could not open his eyes or his mouth.

He fell into water, he realized he could open his eyes, and so he did.

He saw something heading towards him some kind of HUGE whale like fish, he quickly tried to swim away.

He reached the shore and ran as far as he could.

He tripped over something, he looked around and saw the fish jump out of the water and back into the water, the fish's eye was bigger then Abe!

He was so scared he ran so fast and hit a tree, he was knocked out.

He could hear this in his mind: "Abe, wake up. Wake up!"

It got louder and louder until...

"WAKE UP!" His mind screamed at him.

He opened his eyes and realized he was back in his tank.

He started to freak out, he tried to find a way out and kept banging on the glass until it broke open and he fell onto the floor.

"Blue!" Hellboy ran over to him, he had just come up the stairs to check on Abe.

"Was it a dream?" Abe asked, trying to open his eyes, he sounded very weak.

"Was what a dream?" Hellboy asked.

"Her telling me to get out of her life?" Abe asked.

"I'm sorry Abe." Hellboy felt really bad for him.

"I knew I was a freak." Abe said, one tear rolled down his cheek.

"Abe, you have never cried before." Hellboy was shocked.

Abe started to cry more and Hellboy held him.

"I am so sorry, Abe." Hellboy said.


End file.
